fbsofandomcom-20200213-history
Spy Man
. Beginnings Spy Man, a race-fluid man living in California, met Sho and Chowder through 4chan/Defcon circa November 2008, but was not invited into FBSO until March 2009. Choosing the name Spy Man because of his love for the best class bar none in Team Fortress 2, he entered Ventrilo for the first time while playing Halo 3, the first words out of his mouth being various obscenities directed towards the other players. His disposition while playing video games hasn't changed since then. Middles Spy Man became one of the regulars on Vent, because he had nothing better to do than play video games and talk shit on voice chat clients. This went on for a long time, until his family became poor as fuck and lost internet for a year or so. Being an addict to technology, he started frequenting his local library in order to access the internet, joining Vent but not talking because saying things like nigger and faggot in public is a bad idea. The one bright side to this period of time was he missed most of the Ziggy drama. Eventually he acquired a new, better internet connection and was back on full time. Also at some point Dr. Girlfriend started showing up and Spy Man was the only one who saw his true nature, a huge habitually lying tryhard faggot. No one challenged Spy Man's character judgment after Doc was forcibly removed from FBSO. 2011-Now or: The Road to Becoming a Normie Spy Man began his college education in 2011, and started making real life friends. First step to being a normie. Then in October of 2015, he moved out of his mom's house and started living with his best friends. Second step. Luckily he hasn't gotten a girlfriend yet so he's not as much of a normie as Chowder or Maxieman. Besides that, the only thing of note that happened since then is the EVO 2012 FBSO trip, in which he met Rage, Hol Horse, Sho, Pepper, and FOE for the first time IRL. Good times were had. Competed in SSF4 and KOFXIII, got bodied in pools in both, including eliminated by Cameraman, of Singapore FGC fame's T. Hawk. Fuck T. Hawk. Spy Man and his abusive relationship with Video Games Spy Man is a tryhard in pretty much any multiplayer game he plays, which has a side effect of making his friends drop the respective game. He won't rest until he's at least good if not great at whatever game garnered his attention. The games he's tryharded are (in order of when he started playing): Rock Band 2 - The first game he ever played with anyone from FBSO, specifically Sho and RDM (both of which are fucking DEAD now), drumming in that game got him into drumming IRL. Team Fortress 2 - Top 5 Spy in the world guaranteed. Also HAVE I TOLD YOU I WAS AN ADMIN ON THE BIGGEST WEST COAST TF2 SERVER IN 2009-10? CUZ I WAS SF3: Third Strike - His first fighting game. Repeatedly got his ass beaten by Sho and Quartz, and dropped the game for SF4. SF4: Spent an EXTRAORDINARY amount of time honing his skills in this kusoge. Played various characters over the years, his first main being Blanka in vanilla (terrible idea), second being Ibuki is Super (also terrible idea). Neither characters teach you anything about fighting games. Eventually he started playing Ryu/Ken and learned fundamentals. Got to 3.5k PP and 11k BP on Ken before SFV came out. League of Legends: Shit fucking game. Best Kassadin ever. Luckily very little money was spent in his time playing, $10 on a name change and another $10 on Slay Belle Katarina, which made him never give Riot money again because they took out her pole dance animation. Fuck that shit. Dota 2: A fucking good game. Very high skill ceiling, lots of room for personal improvement which is important for Spy Man when looking for a game to sink time into. Played 2500+ hours before getting burned out. Best Storm Spirit ever. More money spent on this game than he'd like to admit. Also got him into watching tournament streams for various games. SF3: Third Strike: Part Deux: Towards the end of SF4's lifespan, Spy Man found himself getting burned out on it and wanted a different fightan. He tried Guilty Gear Xrd and Skullgirls, but sucked huge dick at both. Eventually he downloaded Fightcade and tried 3S again. Never before has a decision been so good. 2 years later he now has the best Urien and Ken in the world. PLAY 3S ITS A GOOD GAME! SFV: Worst, most boring fighting game in recent memory. Wasted 200 hours trying to force himself to like it before dropping it entirely. Never forget Capcom.sys. Final Fantasy XIV: His first MMO after saying the genre was trash for his entire life since WoW came out. Took over his life. Mistakes were made but the game's fun so meh. Spy Man's role in FBSO Spy Man is the resident Lewdmancer, along with Pirate. If you find any piece of porn he'd be interested in, chances are he saw it several years ago. Devout THICC lover. He's a top notch memester. Has top 3 bantz in Discord. Doesn't usually put his opinion on politics and other normie shit out there unless he deems it necessary. Only person in Discord who voted for Hillary, though he wasn't happy about it. Only one who really cares about music on Discord. Will take time out of his day to explain why Death Grips is the best and why your taste is shit.Category:Members